What Would Diana Do?
by HELLACRE13
Summary: What does an Ambassador do when she wants to stay in bed but has a very important meeting? A response to a fun question posed by Arcadia81 to the Superman/Wonder Woman Yahoo group.


**What Would Diana Do? **

**This fun question was posed to the Superman/Wonder Woman Yahoo Group and spawned some interesting ficlets. Arcadia81 can take credit for this and for me posting it here. I choose option B.  
**

Diana wakes up at 7:30am. She has an important meeting at her Embassy at 9:00am. Clark wants to fool around. Should Diana:

A. Give in to temptation and arrive at the meeting late with a big smile on her face.

**B. Kindly tell Clark, no, but her schedule is open between 11:30am and 1:30pm.**

C. Give in to temptation, arrive at the meeting with a big smile on her face, but tell everyone there was an unexpected emergency that needed Wonder Woman's attention.

D. Kindly tell Clark, no, and tell him to get a better control of his needs.

E. Kiss Clark and pulls away before he really gets `happy' and wickedly tells him, "Tonight…when I get home."

F. Other. Explain.

Warning: Mature content ahead.

* * *

Diana, Ambassador Princess of Themyscira, also known to the world as Wonder Woman, opened her eyes with a lazy sigh. It was not that the alarm clock was encroaching upon her deep, comforting doze but the knowledge that she must get up. She rolled to the side and groped for the off button as 07:30am winked at her.

She moved to sit up when a powerful arm suddenly reached around her waist and drew her back down upon the rumpled sheets. She felt her bare back and buttocks press against a hard, muscular, male body and warm breath fan her neck.

The voice had a rich but gentle timbre and lips kissed the smooth, olive skin of her bare shoulder. "Where are you going?"

Diana sighed and smiled. She reached a hand back to touch her lover's chiseled cheek, now covered with a rough bristle. "I have a meeting today, remember?"

"That's at 09:00 am though." A hand brushed the long, luxuriant, raven locks from her neck and kissed her nape suggestively.

Diana shivered but protested half halfheartedly, "Kal, we did it four times in the last six hours… "

Clark Kent, known largely to the world as Superman, and Kal-El of Krypton murmured, "I only came back yesterday after a month away. Can you blame me? I missed you so much…" His lips nibbled her ear lobe. "I could never get enough of you. Your feel, fragrance and taste."

"I missed you too but…" She faltered as his hands cupped her breasts and thumbs slowly stroked her nipples erect.

"Hera, that feels so good..," she gasped, as she felt that all too familiar warmth and longing for him fill her. He was pressing against her and she could feel his arousal. She grasped his wrists. "Kal…please…not now…I'll be late…"

He turned her face to his and she saw his blue eyes. They were full of desire.

He captured her mouth in breath-taking kiss. Diana moaned in exasperation and yearning.

When he raised his head she repeated, "Kal, I cannot. I cannot risk being late. I need to shower, dress and get to the WonderDome."

"I can help shower and dress you in seconds," he whispered, as he turned her onto her back. "Twenty minutes is all we need."

Diana looked up now directly into his face and her chest rose and fell as he bent to nibble the flesh on the under side of a firm, rounded breast. His tongue flicked at a dusky, rose nipple and his lips gently enclosed around the now aching bud.

Her fingers fisted his silky scattered locks and she closed her eyes. Logic screamed for her to stop him as her body ached for him to go on and be damn the breakfast meeting. He was moving lower, his stubble tickling and teasing her flesh.

Diana gritted, "We never do anything in minutes…not in a bedroom at least..."

That was true. They never made love fast and furious on the bed in the apartment. For one, his Metropolis top story apartment could not endure any tremors and well, they were meta, and they had stamina beyond that of two humans making love.

But Diana's fingers suddenly dug into his shoulders and she pushed at him gently but firmly. "No. I can't. The many stakeholders have agreed to consider highlighting and funding my charities and the press will be there too. I can't miss this."

He suddenly raised his head and looked up, past the plains of her flat abdomen. "You want me to stop?"

The spit curl flopped over his brow ; coupled with a flicker of resignation in his eyes, it gave him the look of a boy denied his favorite toy, pastime, and food.

The Amazon captured his cheeks between her hands, and brought his large, heavy body towards her. She said huskily, "Don't pout. I have an opening in my schedule between 11:30 am and 1:30 pm. I will come home to the Fortress for lunch."

She gave him a scorching kiss that promised her surrender when she came home later, and then she rose. This time he did not stop her. He understood.

He sighed and flopped back down on his pillow. He exhaled deeply and looked to be concentrating on getting himself back under control. "I'll be waiting."

Diana smiled at him tenderly as she went towards the bathroom. "Thank you, Kal."

When she came out of the bathroom he was not in the bed. But a tray with a steaming cup of coffee, a fruit bowl, yogurt and muesli sat upon the writing desk at the corner of the room. Diana smiled as she picked up the single purple lotus. It was fresh and had dew drops. He must have flown out to get the flower. Clark was the most thoughtful man in the world. And the little things he did for her made her cherish him. There was a hastily scribbled note.

"_Honey, Knock 'em dead, and I'll see you at lunch time. I need to burn off some steam and watching you dress is not going to help._ "

Diana gurgled with laughter.

* * *

The Princess of the Amazons was standing in the main foyer of the Wonder Dome, now the official Embassy of Themyscira, looking harassed. The meeting had gone on longer than planned and then the press conference took up an extra half an hour. One Miss Lane had been very dogged about asking other questions that related to Metropolis' favorite hero and the rumors that abounded about the two of them. Diana had been very annoyed at Lois' line of questioning as it distracted from the purpose of the meeting and a couple of other reporters had taken it up as well. It was 12:15 when her personal assistant raised her hand to stop the reporters.

The Embassy staff then appeared to escort all the guests to the dining room. Lunch was being provided. The Princess had already excused herself on lunch saying she had personal business to attend. Additionally at 1:30 pm she was due to appear on a television talk show program that had been begging to interview her for months.

Among all this Diana had been distracted, anticipating her own lunch break with her husband. It had made her eyes sparkle and her lips smile. She seemed even more charming and enigmatic to her audience. But as the morning drew on and she realized that time was running out her frustration began to build. She had less than an hour to spare counting the time to get to the tv station and settled in. Could she fly out and meet Clark still? Now she was debating telling her personal assistant to call Miss Linda Park to tell her she was running late.

"Princess, the U.N. is on the phone…" Diana turned to see her receptionist at the door to the administrative office of the Embassy.

A guard appeared at the front door. "Princess, a reporter is asking to see you."

Lois Lane, who had hung back from the going into the dining room as she had seen a chance to get Diana alone, came up and flicked on her recorder. "Princess, you openly had been seen dating billionaire Bruce Wayne four years ago in Paris, and I saw Lucius Fox on your panel today. Can you tell me the way you vet your sponsors?"

The question was loaded. Diana's eyes clouded and she couldn't help herself. She said tartly, "No more than the way you get your stories flirting from rooftops, Miss Lane."

Lois reddened.

"Princess, the U.N.?" prompted the receptionist.

She turned, now a little impatient . "Yes, yes. I will take it in the study."

The guard raised his hand. "Your Highness, the reporter? He said he has an invitation."

"He's late…He…" Diana's voice halted when she saw a man in a gray suit appear. He had black hair that was slicked back and he wore dark framed glasses. He slouched as he walked.

Lois Lane snapped. "Clark Kent! What are you doing here? You missed the entire conference! You're just in time to eat."

Clark blinked and in his awkward way said, "Um, sorry. But I got caught in traffic from the airport and then the taxi took a short cut and then we got a flat and I had to walk…" He bowed at Diana. "Your Highness, please forgive my tardiness. I wanted to see if I had a chance to ask you a few questions."

"You might as well go back to the Planet. I'm covering her, "advised Lois curtly.

Diana suddenly interrupted. "Mr Kent, I would be happy to answer your questions. I have one phone call to take." She turned to her assistant. "Angie, show Mr Kent into my study. I can give him a few minutes since he asked so politely. Miss Lane, do have a good day and I hope you enjoy the luncheon we provided."

Diana went to the office to take the call to the U.N. and Lois was left watching the clumsy farmboy walking like an obedient hound behind the Princess' personal assistant. She frowned but had no choice but to go back to the dining room after a stern look from a guard.

* * *

Diana opened the door to her study to see him sitting on the edge of her large writing desk, flicking through a magazine.

She closed the door and blurted out. "I'm sorry, Kal."

He stood up and as he did the awkward reporter vanished with the straightening of his back and widening of his chest. His voice changed too. It was the voice she and the world knew as Superman. The voice that was Clark's true voice. Even now with the glasses and slicked back hair, just the shifting in attitude, made him different. Powerful. Confident.

"It's fine." He came to her and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "You look harassed."

"It's been a long morning and the press conference went off track a bit."

"Lois?"

"Yes."

"Don't let her get to you. I'm sure you'll get enough sponsors."

"I know. I just couldn't help but snap at her."

"I heard what she said. She was out of place."

"No, she was out of place speaking to _you_ like that. Why do you let her treat you that way?"

He smiled and put his arms around her. " It's all part of the program. She's a blood hound, you know. Can't let her think Clark Kent is more than just an awkward hick."

"She was asking about Superman and Wonder Woman dating."

"Lois and the whole world. But they have unwittingly hit the nail on the head. You and I are inevitable."

Diana sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "They will never let up, will they?"

He stroked her hair and back. "We are safe for a little while. She'd never suspect Clark Kent."

Diana raised her face to his. She smiled at his dark frames. "I love the glasses. You're sexy with it as you are without it. I was thinking of coming to the Fortress even though our time is significantly shortened." She looked at the clock and sighed. "Gaea, it's nearly 12: 40. I have that interview with Linda Park. Can we get to the Fortress and do this for me to get back on time…?"

Clark suddenly bent and kissed her. Hard. Lips parting hers. Tongue tasting her.

The kiss deepened and became fierce and full of longing on both their parts.

Diana let out a tiny moan as she felt him lift her. She felt his arousal.

"Kal, not here…We can't…"

"Why not?"

"It's…my…place of work…The lunch room is full of guests…"

"It's no different than the Satellite and this is the Wonder Dome. They couldn't hear a thing unless you wanted them to," he whispered.

That was true. The Wonder Dome was alien technology. It was self generating and thought controlled. It could take the same force as the Fortress.

His lips kissed her jaw line and throat. He confessed huskily, "I always dreamed of taking you on this desk anyway, Madam Ambassador. Every time I visited you here. Even before we got together."

Diana felt a heat fill her body at those words. She wrapped her arms and legs around his waist. The reporter maneuvered easily and with one hand held the Princess of Themyscira, whilst the other pushed everything off her desk. He laid her down upon it. Her legs dangled over the side. Clark pushed the skirts of her long, Grecian dress to her waist and Diana felt gentle hands pull down her silken underwear. She let out a gasp as he bent to taste and touch her silken, sweet center.

Diana closed her eyes and reveled in the sensations.

She writhed as he brought her close time and time again. Her fingers held the edge of the desk and she arched helplessly as he finally allowed her to reach her first peak. Her eyes were almost glassy and dazed when she saw him straighten up. He tossed his jacket to the floor. She stopped him when his hand reached to take off his glasses.

"No, Clark Kent. I want _you_. My schedule is open for _you_."

His irises seemed to glow at that. Clark left on his shirt and tie, and undoing his trousers, entered her in one smooth motion. Diana moaned and wrapped her long legs around his waist. This was what she had yearned for all morning. What she had anticipated. But the fact they were doing it in the Embassy, some four doors down from the dining room, and administrative office, was a little unsettling. It was breaking the rules for a woman as controlled and disciplined as she normally was.

How could she ever sit at this desk again and not ever think of being upon it half naked and being taken by Clark Kent? Of reveling in his strength and returning his passion. Being that close to discovery and doing something that would scandalize her mother and sisters. Doing the forbidden was erotic in its way

If they were on any normal room or desk it would be shaking and splintering. As it was the study bore up. Their love-making became increasingly fierce and furious. His thrusts became harder and faster.

He was close as was she. Diana's nails dug holes into his shirt. She threw her head back and screamed his name as a powerful wave of pleasure swept her up in its wake. Clark buried his face in her damp neck and let go.

For those seconds the whole Wonder Dome shivered.

* * *

The Embassy staff, followed by concerned and confused guests, all spilled out into the foyer. The Dome had shivered for a full fifteen seconds while they had sat lunching. Everyone had scrambled under tables. Now that the tremors had subsided, the staff decided it was best everyone leave until they could understand what had happened.

"There are no reports of any earthquake in Washington," Lois Lane was saying having just come off the phone with Jimmy Olsen.

The Princess' personal assistant was going towards the study door with a guard to see if her employer was safe. She was in time to see Diana open the door and ushering a shaken looking Clark Kent.

Diana was saying, "It will be fine, Mr Kent. I'm sure it's just a little anomaly with the Dome. Lansarian technology is still not fully understood to us at times."

"Well, you won't mind if I cut short our interview, ma'am? I feel a little faint. Thank you for your time."

Diana saw her staff and the guests looking to her for some explanation. She smiled and spoke calmly. "Don't worry. The Dome does that some times. But while my people check its stability I think it's wise everyone take their leave."

The guards took her cue to start escorting people out and she went with her personal assistant to get ready to go for her interview.

Lois looked at Clark skeptically as they left the building. "So did you get anything juicy from her?"

Clark's lips twitched. "Not really, Lois. Least not what you might think."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Well, what's that smirk for?"

"I'm not smirking."

"So you mean to say you spent over twenty minutes with her and you got nothing out of her? Wow, what a time waster you are, Smallville!"

"Maybe she'll open up for me next time."

Lois stopped and glared at him. "What next time?"

"She said time was so limited and she had to rush for this talk show, she'll give me a one on one interview next week." She could swear there was an inflection of laughter in his voice. But on the face of it he looked just like the earnest owl he was. "She is an awfully thoughtful lady, Lois."

Lois huffed and tuned to look for a cab. "Humph, got a crush on her, have you?" She said as a cab came towards them, "Well, if you want a few pointers on how not to bore a woman, do feel free to ask. And do yourself a favor and don't fall for her. She's a Princess and dates only alpha males from what I gather. Heroes and billionaires are her type."

"Only hers?"

Lois narrowed her eyes at him but he was already opening the cab door for her. He said innocently, "I'll try to remember that."

As she moved to go inside her eyes looked up and saw a reddish mark on his neck. She frowned.

"What's that?"

His hand touched it. "Oh…I think I'm allergic to some plant she had in her study. Must be a case of hives."

Lois laughed dryly. " If I didn't know better I'd say that could be a love bite but I know better. Get something for that before it spreads. Are you coming?"

"No. My flight is later and I wanted to get in some sight seeing. See you tomorrow at the office, Lois."

"See you, Smallville."

As she drove off Clark Kent shoved his hands in his pockets, and grinned. Little did she know Madam Ambassador had freed her whole afternoon for him after the talk show interview.


End file.
